Blue flower wilting
by HaleMcCkenna22
Summary: Lydia doesn't know Adien and she doesn't want to there just a tragedy waiting to happen.


He doesn't know she broke her arm in third grade.

(Stiles knows that I mean he literally wrote the Lydia Martin encyclopedia.)

He doesn't know the name of her perfume.

(Alison knows that no matter how many times she incites she doesn't.)

Lydia doesn't care who he is she just want what she _wants_. He's one literal monster that everyone feels the need to protect her from, but they don't know that she left a few claw marks on him. She's not weak or crazy she's not a _nun_.

Alison says she doesn't understand, Scott says it dangerous because Scott is a white knight and everything is dangerous.

Stiles doesn't say anything because he doesn't need Lydia already knows he would just die without her.

Isaac wears this hurt look because he killed his friends his family _his pack_ Lydia doesn't think it's kind for either of them to say Aiden didn't actually do the killings.

Even Derek's bitchy little sister has something to say. Lydia doesn't actually see Derek their so she thinks that his sister takes more offence then he actually dose.

One afternoon when they each should be in chemistry, but theirs no point when your teacher is missing they made love in the music room. Lydia doesn't connect how ironic it is that is the first time she is back here is with the person who may have killed her music teacher. There's a cranial need almost animalist between them.

"You smell like blood, "she said her voice is even and calm.

"You smell like sex," he says nibbling on her ear.

Lydia sort of likes that. She doesn't reapply her perfume before history Scott frowns then asks her if she likes committing slow suicide, Lydia just gives her ditsiest giggle because Scott still thinks she's stupid.

They have sex at an ice skating rink next. Lydia scoffs at the very idea at first because it's just so ridicules, but then he lays his jacket on ice and says he'll keep her warm. She's surprised they don't melt the ice.

"Your important," he says.

"I know," she says rolling her eyes because she's Lydia martin literally a genius.

"No you don't," Adien says and he actually takes her hand in his," I wanted you to know how we knew you were impotent because it doesn't seem right not to tell you now."

He kisses her hand and her stomach fluttered.

He's dead a week latter, and theirs so much blood that Lydia almost doesn't recognize him. It's Derek who comes and gets her because Derek knows something about loss. When she asks to see the body he doesn't ague or try to persuade her otherwise. It's cold for California, and she takes Adien's a jacket a faded leather one the same one that he'd laid carefully on the ice. The warehouse even smells like death she doesn't cover her nose because she wants to smell this be here where his is fully. Derek leads her over to a corner, and put his arm around her. Lydia isn't shore if she screams when she see him she's pretty shore she dose, because Adien's eyes are missing just gone along with most of his beautiful face.

Ethan is there he tells her she can keep the jacket. He and Derek talk and Lydia knows that they are doing this behind the backs of the others. She doesn't know what they say to each other she's still screaming. Derek has to pull her away his big strong arms and no matter how much she struggled she couldn't get free.

"You have to let his brother have his time now," he say his voice soft and calm.

Derek speaks to her in this soft calm voice the whole ride to his place. He treats her like a scared animal, which is probably how he was raised to treat hurt people. Alison and Scott make no effort to seem sad, they almost seem annoyed at her. Stiles doesn't ever like to see Lydia Martin cry, but he is planning stargazing they are at war. Isaac listens to Derek so when Derek says to get her tea Lydia has tea lemon, and plate of chum cake in front of her in less than five minutes. Derek's little sister is starting at her from her seat by the window like she wasn't quit shore what to make of her.

"I'm sorry," Derek says.

He came to sit next to her on the couch he looks tired.

"I didn't really know him," Lydia says.

"I know," Derek says.

Lydia has this overwhelming feeling that he's just agreeing with anything she says.

"Derek he told me something."

Suddenly her eyes were wet she was almost surprised by that.

"I know," Derek said sighing.

Ethan must have told him Lydia suddenly felt awful for not knowing Adien's twin better.

"It could help you what he told you," Lydia said," in the fight I mean-"

"There isn't going to be a fight," Derek said interrupting her.

Lydia stared at Stiles looking over a pile of blueprint stargazing with Isaac. Alison was sharping her knives in the corner Scott stood behind her his hands resting on her shoulders.

"When are you going to tell them, "she asked.

"Tomorrow if I told them tonight Scott could still track the Alpha's down," Derek said.

"Where are they going?" Lydia asked.

Derek laughed, a deep hearty that caused Cora to look at him in alarm.

"It's over Lydia just get some sleep."

Lydia sighed laying her head down on Derek's old scratchy couch. She was exhausted with grief for a boy who she might have loved, but never really knew. Lydia Martin was a smart girl, but she had to say she never saw the tragedy of her and Adien coming.


End file.
